The invention relates to a flow-through inflatable plug that is insertable in pipelines of varying diameters and inflatable therein.
Various flow-through inflatable plugs have been used in the past to redirect the flow of fluid through a pipeline for performing repair or maintenance on the pipeline. Nevertheless, an improved flow-through inflatable plug assembly that provides enhanced performance, ease of use, and reduced costs would be welcomed by those in the art.